prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC13
(Goyoujin! Toshishita no tenkousei ご用心！年下の転校生 lit. "Beware! The Young Transfer Student"), dubbed ''' Who's the New Student? '''in the English dub, is the 13th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 12th episode of the Pretty Cure series. Synopsis The episode starts with Nagisa playing Lacrosse and taking a short break. Then she remembers previous episode. After that she hears a voice. She sees her crush, Fujipi-sempai, playing soccer. She also sees many fangirls of his. Then a boy cuts in and beats everyone, scoring a goal. He introduces himself as the new transferred student, Irisawa Kiriya. Meanwhile, a girl comes to science club, telling the news and everyone wants to see Kiriya, but the leader of science club, Yuriko, doesn't lets anyone go and especially to take Honoka with them, since the science fair is around the corner, and they have a chance to win 1st place, because they are doing Honoka's research. The next day, Shiho and Rina are talking about Kiriya with Nagisa, saying, that they both want to be his girlfriends and that he will become as great as Fujipi-sempai. Then Nagisa thinks about her and Fujipi as boyfriend and girlfriend, and, ashamed of her thoughts, she starts beating her head to the metal fence. Kiriya hears Nagisa and looks interested in her. Later, at lunch time, Nagisa remembers, that she forgot to prepare for math and tries to ask for Honoka's help, calling her "Honoka-chan", but sees, that she is not in class. Nagisa finds her in science class and accidentally gets shocked by their invention. Then Honoka explains about their research to Nagisa, saying that they will create little Earth and that they will use this in the next science presentation. Then Nagisa, who totally forgot about her math presentation, asks Honoka if she will eat her lunch. When she says that she is too busy and Nagisa can have it, then Yuriko also offers hers. Honoka tries to say, that she can't eat 2 bentos, but Nagisa has already finished. Then a bell rings and Nagisa remembers, that next is math. After school, Nagisa is going home, saying, that the teacher left her after school to do a review. Then Nagisa trips for her shoe and hits the lamp. When she falls, Kiriya comes and asks, if she is ok. Nagisa says she is fine, and he calls her "Misumi-sempai". He says, that he knows her name because she has a reputation at school as Lacrosse junior ace. Then Kiriya leaves. Meanwhile, at school's science class, the students say, that they have almost finished the project and wonders how to call it. Yuriko says, that it's obviously must be called Honoka #1, and that with Honoka #1, they will win the 1st place for sure! Later, at railway, Kiriya tries to talk with Honoka, but she is not interested. Then Yuriko comes and asks, if it's really ok for them to go at Honoka's house, and Honoka confirms it. Yuriko tries to talk with Kiriya, but Honoka says, that the train is leaving. She says goodbye to Kiriya and leaves. After the train leaves, Kiriya, still shocked looks at the train and then a strange dog standing on 2 feet talks with Kiriya. The dog reveals itself as Poisony, saying, that he was just dumped. Kiriya says, that he is only interested in those 2, because ethey beated Pisard and Gekidrago. Later, Poisony reveals, that Kiriya is her little brother. Then Kirya says, that her appearance is suspicious, showing some curious people around. Later in the science fair, Honoka says, that Yuriko is too nervous, that she even didn't buttoned right. Then Nagisa is again arguing with Mepple, when Kiriya comes. He says hello to Nagisa, and when Nagisa asks, if he's alone here, he says, that he came with captain. Then Fujipi-sempai comes and says, that he came to cheer Honoka. Kiriya then excuses himself, sayng, that he forgot something, leaving Nagisa and Fujipi-sempai alone. Then Fujipi-sempai sits next to Nagisa. Nagisa is very nervous,thinking of what to say, and Mepple also pretends to beat like her heart on purpose. When Nagisa tries to quiet Mepple, Fujipi-sempai asks what happened. Nagisa tries to say the sentece she was thinking about, but the Science fair begins. Honoka is third. When Honoka's turn comes. Honoka explains abuout how lighting is creted, and then Poisony, who is disguised as one of the judges, secretly calls Zakenna, making an electrical surge. Honoka tells Yuriko to run away, and suspects, that this is Dusk Zone's doing. Then, when everyone, except Nagisa, Honoka, 2 girls, who were sleeping and Yuriko, who didn't got to escape in time, are out, the door closes making nobody able to go in or out. Then from Honoka #1, zakena arises, confirming Honoka's suspections. Then Zakenna makes a surge, making part of the stage to fall, but the 2 girls, who were sleeping, awakes and successfully dodge the falling part, by hiding under the chairs. Then Nagisa and Honoka transforms. While they introduce themselves, the 2 girls, who were hiding under the chair, sees Black and White, later making a parody of them in FwPC14. When Black and White are fighting zakenna, Yuriko comes and asks Black and White to don't destroy Honka #1, since everyone putted their hearts into making it. Zakenna targets Yurika, but Black saves her in time, before she got hurt. Before fainting, Yurika asks Black and White again, to don't destroy Honoka #1. Then Black calls out Poisony, and tres to battle 1 on 1 with her, but she dodges all of Black's punches and succesfully escapes through the wall, making Black hit the wall. When zakenna is about to shock again, Black and White agree to use Marble Screw. They use the move, successfully driving Zakenna away and Poisony retreats. The 2 girls watch, how the stars, that remained from zakenna, runs away. Later, when Yuriko woke up, Nagisa and Honoka told her, that she was invovlved in an electricity accident and passed away. Yuriko believed them. Later, after the presentation, Yuriko says, that there is one person (Honoka), which was very important to ths research, and because of that, they named their invention after her. When everyone shows the name of the device (Yuriko #1), they explain, that it was Yuriko, who tried the best in this project, that's why everyone decided to name it after her, resulting in Yuriko in tears. While everyone were clapping (even Nagisa didn't felt so nervous sitting next to Fujipi-sempai), Kiriya looked sightly annoyed. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Kiriya *Fujimura Shougo *Yuriko *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Zakenna Gallery Black and White against Yuriko.jpg|Black and White against Yuriko Black and White on the seats.jpg|Black and White on the seats Zakenna13.png|Episode 13 Zakenna Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure